


From Three Days to 12 Years

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean disappears and Sam calls John for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Three Days to 12 Years

Dean went missing 3 days ago after stating he was going to the bar following a hunt. Sam became worried when he didn’t hear from Dean in the early morning hours. He always texted Sam to let him know if he had a hook up or if he decided to sleep in the car. This time, there was nothing.

Sam was familiar with this area. Ever since Dean got his drivers’ license he insisted on going to this area as often as they could. Sam never remembered Dean disappearing before, but this is the first time they have been in the area together since Sam left school. The fact that Dean had been drawn back to this area repeatedly gave Sam an uneasy feeling.

Sam called their dad immediately, not because he expected him to answer his phone. But because he thought their dad should know and preferably get here to help find Dean. Sam had no idea what he was up against and it worried him. The desperation in Sam’s voice on his third voicemail to his father must have triggered something because their father called him back. Even more surprising was when Sam found out John was only a couple of hours away.

With Dean being gone for three days and Sam had nothing. He was more than relieved to see his father’s truck pull into his motel parking lot. John’s face was grim and focused. Sam opened the door to his room for his father and his dad walked in setting his duffel on the bed.

John turned towards Sam and spoke in a gruff tone, “I know where he is. There is a motel in the next town over. You and Dean stayed there as kids once. I heard a rumor the manager is renting someone out that matches your brother’s description.”

Sam could have sworn his body went numb with that announcement. He wanted to argue with his dad, but what could he really say? He didn’t even know the details or if it was really Dean. Although, Sam had a sinking feeling it was Dean. Sam pulled it together after a few moments and asked resolutely, “So what are we up against here?”

John gave Sam a sympathetic look, “Humans, I think.”

Sam’s mind raced because it didn’t make sense, how could humans get their hands on Dean and lure him back here year after year? It didn’t add up. There had to be more to the story. Sam was certain there was no way, Dean would go out looking for something like this. Even if he did want to whore himself out, Sam was certain Dean would have at least came up with a cover story for where he was instead of allowing this situation to happen.

Sam was resolute when he spoke to his dad, “That doesn’t make sense. I think this has been going on for years, something is drawing him here. He wouldn’t just disappear to go be a whore without telling me something. Even if it isn’t the truth, he would never do something like that.”

John nodded and Sam wasn’t sure if he agreed with him or just didn’t want to argue. Sam figured it was not wanting to argue with his next statement, “We should get your brother back and capture the person behind this. Then we will figure it out.”

That sounded reasonable to Sam. He stood in silence as his father reached into his duffel bag and handed Sam a silencer for his .45.  In that moment, Sam had a sinking feeling things were going to get bad.

++

They took John’s truck to the motel. His reasoning was unstated but in Sam’s mind it made sense. If this has really been going on for years as he suspected, Dean’s captors would recognize the Impala. Not to mention, his dad had more weapons than they did.

They parked outside the front desk at the motel, Sam thought that was a risky move but his father didn’t want to cause any undue attention quite yet. They both exited the truck and Sam was stopped in his tracks by the sound of what he was sure was his brother whimpering.  Sam sharpened his focus on the door of the room he heard the noises from.

The door was open, which struck Sam as odd. Sam followed his father to the room with their guns concealed. Inside the room was a middle aged man that Sam did not recognize. He looked up at them as they entered the room. Sam was surprised his father didn’t pull his gun considering Dean was very clearly tied to the bed naked, blindfolded, gagged, and with headphones jammed in his ears. Sam guessed the headphones were so he couldn’t hear what was going on.

The middle aged man spoke to them. His voice was sly, “Hi there, I wasn’t expecting any more customers quite yet. Would you like a taste?” The man ran a hand gently down Dean’s side and Sam watched was Dean shivered with the touch.

Sam was relieved because this was the point at which John pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man. Sam had gotten into plenty of fights with his father over the years and he heard anger in his father’s voice to him. But that paled in comparison to the anger in John’s voice as he spoke to the man, “Get away from my son and keep your hands where I can see them.”

The man raised his hands and backed away from Dean. He started to open his mouth to say something, but he didn’t have the chance. John’s voice was stern when he spoke to Sam and Sam knew just to act. “Sam get your brother untied and get him out of here.”

Sam immediately went over to Dean. The first thing he did was take the headphones out of Dean’s ears. Sam wanted Dean to know it was him and not someone else who was there to hurt him. Dean flinched when the headphones were removed and Sam kept his voice gentle, “Dean, it is Sam. Dad and I are here. We are going to get you out of here.”

Sam was not expecting the shear panic that rose from Dean after he spoke. But he knew that there was no way he was going to try to calm his brother down while he was still blindfolded, gagged, and tied to a bed. Sam reasoned it was best to calm Dean down in the truck or anywhere but here.

Sam made quick work of the gag, blindfold, and the ropes. Sam was surprised that Dean kept his eyes tightly closed even after the blindfold was removed. He also didn’t try to speak which was odd.  Sam tried to pull him off the bed but Dean seemed reluctant to go and tried to push Sam away with his eyes closed.

John steadied his gun at the man and spoke carefully, “What did you do to him?”

The middle aged man still had his hands raised and spoke in the same sly manner, “I give him what he wants, nothing more. He obeys me because he wishes to obey me. He has been my pretty boy for many years now, always returning to me when asked.”

Sam did not expect what happened next. He knew his dad could be cold, but he did not expect John to shoot the man in the knee. The man screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground. His hands covered his knee. John’s voice was cold, “What did you do?”

The man didn’t reply but Sam had a pretty good guess. The man was a witch. Sam opened the drawer in the stand next to the bed and found a hex bag. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. Sam unceremoniously set the hex bag on fire. As it dissipated, Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

Dean’s voice was raw and his expression was one of confusion as he glanced between his father and Sam, “What is going on? Where am I?”

Sam flinched when he heard the man hit the wall and the sound of a muffled gun firing. Sam didn’t have to look to know his father had just killed the witch. He wouldn’t expect anything less from his father or himself. Sam pulled his over shirt off and put it over Dean’s waist. He figured Dean would like to be covered.

Sam patted Dean lightly on the shoulder noticing the bite marks for the first time on his shoulders and chest. He had no idea what he was going to tell Dean, but he figured here was not the place to go over what appeared to be going on. Instead, Sam followed his dad’s orders best he could.

He pulled Dean up from the bed and made sure his shirt stayed wrapped around Dean’s waist. Sam kept a firm arm on Dean who was shaky on his feet. Sam wondered if Dean had anything to eat or drink for the last 3 days. He didn’t know and Sam was fairly certain Dean didn’t know either. So there was really no point in asking.

Sam hauled Dean out to John’s truck and placed him inside without a word. Dean was glaring at Sam by this point but not actively trying to fight Sam or argue with him. Sam took that as a small blessing. Sam covered Dean in a blanket and got in the truck with Dean to wait for their father.

Dean spoke again startling Sam from his internal thoughts as he closely watched the door to the room. Sam knew his dad was cleaning up the evidence. Dean’s voice was weak, almost like that of a scared child, “Please tell me what is going on? Who are you? Why are you with my dad? Where are my clothes?”

Sam’s heart sank with what Dean said. He didn’t sound like an adult and he didn’t carry that same arrogant cockiness in his tone. Sam swallowed his fear as best he could, but his voice still shook when he spoke, “Dean, you were held by a witch for three days. He did some bad things to you.”

Dean cut Sam off. There was an urgency in his voice, “No, where is Sammy? The last thing I remember is dad leaving us at this motel to go off on a hunt. I was supposed to look after Sammy. Where is he? Did the witch get Sammy?”

Sam closed his eyes and prayed he was about to say the right thing, “Dean, I am Sam. We don’t hunt with dad anymore. Dad is here because I called for backup when you went missing and I couldn’t find you.”

Dean gave Sam a look, which Sam recognized to mean that he thought Sam was lying. Before he could say anything John opened the driver’s side door to the truck and stepped in. He glanced back at Dean and then to Sam. John asked Dean tentatively, “You okay, Dean?”

Dean shook his head no and he sounded like he was about to cry, which Sam couldn’t really imagine Dean doing. “Daddy, this man says he is Sammy. But he can’t be Sammy. Sammy is 10. We have to find Sammy.”

Sam couldn’t breathe in that moment. He knew his eyes must be wide with fear and desperation but he didn’t care. John put a hand on Sam’s knee and patted it lightly. He spoke to Dean with grace that Sam knew he could not pull off himself, “Dean, the witch stole some of your memories but don’t worry we will get them back. Sam is fine and this is Sam sitting next to me. You are 26 and Sam is 22. I am going to need you to listen to me and to Sam. Do you think you can do that?”

Sam looked at Dean’s face. It was crunched up and Sam knew he was thinking. Dean didn’t say anything, instead he just nodded.

++

Back at their motel John helped Dean into their room. Once they were inside, he sat Dean down at the end of one of the beds while Sam opened up Dean’s duffel bag. Dean eyed Sam suspiciously as Sam riffled through his belongings. Sam pulled out a clothes for Dean and handed them to him along with his bathroom supplies.

Sam gave Dean an uncomfortable smile and said, “Dean, you should shower and get dressed.” He paused in the realization that Dean was probably expecting to see his 14 year old self in the mirror. Sam took a deep breath and continued, “Do you want dad or me to go with you when you look at yourself in the mirror?”

Dean gave Sam a look that clearly said no, then Dean spoke with certainty but still sounded young, “No dude, I know what I look like. I am going to figure out what spell you put on my dad and I am going to get Sammy back.”

Sam nodded and patted Dean on the shoulder, “Okay, we will leave you to it.” Sam watched as Dean got up with the blanket still wrapped around him with his clothes and supplies held tightly in his hand. He heard the bathroom door close and lock. Sam lowered his head down onto the mattress in a moment of self-pity. He had no idea how to handle this.

John spoke gruffly to Sam, “I took the witch’s spell book before we left. I think I found the spell that he cast on Dean.”

Sam turned to look at John and quirked and eyebrow. His voice was steady because knowing the spell surely meant there was a way to reverse it. “What is the spell and how to do we reverse it?”

John sighed and said simply, “Sam, you do not want to know.”

Sam felt his anger building inside of him and he knew his voice was cold when he spoke, “Try me, dad.  Dean doesn’t know who I am. When we found him, it was after he got raped for 3 days by god knows how many people. I understand trying to protect me from this, but I can’t help Dean if I don’t know.”

John shot Sam a look and closed his journal carefully. He spoke slowly, “The spell was put on Dean when he was 14 near as I can tell. I don’t know why the witch went after Dean, but the spell is for compliance sexually, physically, and emotionally when called. After the witch is done, Dean remembers nothing of the event. According to spell, in the event of the witch’s death, Dean’s memory will fade away and he will only remember what happened before the witch’s spell.”

Sam sighed heavily. It wasn’t really surprising to hear. He sort of figured all this already. It was just having it confirmed by their father was something different all together. It made it real. Sam raised his eyes to meet his father’s and asked, “How do we fix it?”

John closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. Sam could see the tears rimming his eyes. His voice was shaky, “The only way to break the witch’s spell is unforgivable. We cannot do it. Dean would never forgive me.”

Sam ran his hands over his face and decided to use the knowledge that he was fairly certain Dean could never hate either of them. He tried to come off as confident as he spoke but it was more shaky, “Dad, whatever it is. I can do it. If Dean hates me than that is his choice but I cannot let him lose 12 years of his life. Sure, his life wasn’t great but it was his life. He deserves to remember it.”

John nodded and Sam wasn’t sure if that was agreement or just his dad’s decision not to tell him. He was surprised when John spoke sounding completely broken, “You can’t do it, Sam. Only I can break the spell. I have too.. God, Sam. I can’t do that.”

Sam was confused as to what exactly that was and why his dad had to be the one to do it. He put on his best comforting voice and said, “Dad please, tell me what you have to do.”

John couldn’t look at Sam when he spoke. His voice was shaky, “It says that the only way to break the spell is the seed of the father inside… Dean.”

Sam let out a slow breath he got it now. A weird sex spell could only be ended with sex and it would make sense in a twisted sort of way that it would have to be John to break it. The probably of incest was low and the witch was clearly counting on that. Sam knew he couldn’t ask his father to rape Dean. He also knew he couldn’t do it if faced with that dilemma.

Sam was silent for a few moments before he had an idea. He spoke softly, “You’re right. I can’t ask you to do that to Dean. Maybe there is another way, maybe if you just got off in a cup and then Dean put it inside of him that would work.”

John looked at Sam curiously for a moment and said harshly, “You want me to go jack off and then tell Dean to put my come up his ass in the hopes it will break a spell? What makes you think he would do that?”

Sam grimaced because it did sound messed up, but he spoke truthfully. “Dean had always obeyed you, unlike me. If it was me, we would be screwed. If you tell him to do it; he will. Trust me dad, he will obey you.”

As Sam finished speaking Dean exited the bathroom fully dressed but looking a little pale. Sam knew he was staring at the two of them and he wondered how much of the conversation Dean caught. Sam watched as Dean moved over to his duffel bag and was surprised when Dean pulled out a small leather bag.

Sam had seen this bag before. He knew it was where Dean kept pictures and other keepsakes that wasn’t his normal jewelry. Sam was silently grateful the witch didn’t take off his jewelry. He didn’t know how Dean would have reacted if those items went missing. Sam watched as Dean sat down gingerly on the floor.

Dean slowly opened the bag and pulled the items out. It was mostly pictures, a few notes, a lock of hair, and pink panties. In any other situation, Sam would have laughed at Dean pulling panties of his bag but this was different. This was a very different situation.

Dean was silent for minutes as he fixated on the pictures. Finally he spoke his voice was barely a whisper, “You are Sammy.”

Sam gave an uncomfortable smile but didn’t move from where he was sitting. His instinct told him to hug Dean or something, but he knew that sort of closeness right now could unnerve him. He replied back softly, “Yeah Dean, it’s me. Your little brother Sam.”

Dean started to put away the photos and said in a matter a fact tone, “I don’t think it is fair that you got taller than me.” He paused, “But I heard you guys talking about on how to break the spell. I want to do it.” He was silent for a moment and then he clarified, “I want to do Sam’s method first to see if that works.”

John looked uneasy and Sam knew the ball was in John’s court. This all came down to John. After a long moment of silence, John spoke, “Dean, are you sure? I know you lost 12 years of memory but it wasn’t all great. Aside from what happened to you at the hands of the witch. You’ve had a lot of other hurt in your life.”

Dean shrugged and said with certainty, “Dad, I know this is completely messed up but I want to remember Sam growing up. I want to remember where I got those panties from. With the bad comes the good, so can we please just get on with this?”

John nodded and got up from where he was sitting. He grabbed an empty motel cup off the counter and exited into the bathroom.

++

Sam would like to say he was comfortable with this. It was his idea after all, but honestly, he wasn’t. He was silent as Dean took the cup from his father as John exited the bathroom. Dean closed the door but did not lock it.

Sam looked at his father as he sat down in the chair he was sitting in before. John’s voice was weak when he looked at Sam, “If Dean doesn’t remember how the spell was broken, don’t tell him.”

Sam nodded because he didn’t know how he would tell Dean anyways. There really wasn’t words to describe what was going on. Sam’s mind started to wander to all the hurtful things he had said to Dean over the years. He wondered if Dean would still forgive him or if he would be somehow different and not want Sam in his life anymore.

Sam’s inner thought was disrupted when he heard a crash on the bathroom floor. He rushed over and opened the door. Dean was on the floor convulsing with his pants around his hips. Sam grabbed a towel to cover Dean then he pulled Dean up off the floor and into his arms.

Sam held Dean was he convulsed and twitched in his arms. He looked helplessly up at his father in the doorway, wishing either of them knew what to do. Dean started to throw up and Sam turned Dean’s head to the side so he wouldn’t choke. After several long minutes, Dean stopped convulsing and his body went limp in Sam’s arms.

Sam patted Dean lightly on the face and frantically said, “Dean, come on, wake up.” But Dean didn’t wake up. Sam felt on Dean’s neck and he could feel that Dean was still breathing. At least, Sam thought, Dean was alive.

John helped Sam get Dean’s unconscious body off the floor and into the bed. Sam pulled up the covers around Dean and moved a chair over to in front of him. He didn’t really know what else to do. Dean was talking and functional before they implemented Sam’s plan. Now Dean was unconscious without the certainty of knowing he would wake up.

Sam stared at Dean and listened as their father retired to the other bed. Once Sam was certain his father was asleep he let his guard down and started crying. He knew he was sobbing and he hoped he didn’t wake his father. Sam didn’t want his dad to think that he was weak and more than that he didn’t want his father’s pity.

Sam was surprised when he heard Dean’s familiar gruff voice stir and speak weakly, “Sam don’t be such a girl. I am fine.”

Sam looked up from floor where his gaze had fallen while he cried, “Dean? Are you okay? Do you remember?”

Dean sat up and glared at Sam for a moment, “Sam, I am fine. I am a little shook up since I remember everything to witch did to me. But I know I am 26. I know those are Rhonda Hurley’s panties in my bag. I know you ran off to college and I drug you back into this life. I am sorry I had you worried, Sammy.”

Sam reached over and hugged Dean tightly, “I am sorry. I didn’t figure this out sooner.”

Dean shrugged, “It is fine, Sam.” He paused, “No more chick flick moments and we never speak of this again.”

Sam nodded in agreement because that was all he could do.


End file.
